Wrath
Overview Wrath was a creation of Blackest Night's creative mind. In the Brotherhood clan, Chariot of Fire used her to battle others with. Template Mortal Name: Illyria Larose True Name: Wrath Age: It's spirit is immortal. The current physical shell is roughly 29 years old. Facial Appearance: Wrath Body Type: Wrath's current shell is that of a very attractive, and equally tall woman. Though she appears calm and sophisticated to the casual observer, an air of of primal fury pervades her. Her frame is thin, yet powerful, and as a whole she is an incredibly intimidating woman. Every curve, every surface, every inch of her body teems with rippling power, her very presence enough to make most mortals cower. Her body is nigh immaculate, save one single tatoo on her spine. The inked art is of a decorative sword, a bloody vine wrapped around the silver blade. It ranges from her lower back all the way up to just below her collar. No matter what shell she inhabits, Wrath is always wearing a single, beautiful ring with a topaz rose inserted into it. It is a reminder of her past fling with her fellow Vice, Lust and she is very protective of it. Weapon(s): Wrath wields only two material weapons, both of which she is able to summon at will. Her first and primary weapon is a glistening jian forged by Hephaestus himself, rendering the weapon completely unbreakable and eternally sharp. Her second weapon is an intimidating meteor hammer attached to a long, steel chain. The ball itself is not spiked, yet blades are capable of shooting out when Wrath wills it. She wields this weapon fluidly and viciously, often striking to break bones and lacerate flesh rather than kill at first. Powers: As one of the Seven Great Evils, Wrath is an immensely powerful individual. Her powers are easily far above that of most creatures and stems from the minds of all sentient creatures. Wrath is a weilder of powerful Electrokinesis and Magnetokinesis, rendering her capable of controlling the forces of electricity and warping magnetic fields. Due to the sheer length of her existence, Wrath has mastered these abilities, able to wield them with dominating strength. In a fit of rage over the promiscuous actions of her lover, Lust, Wrath decimated the city of Atlantis, sending the city, along with its inhabitants, far below the sea. She saw no woman in Atlantis fit to replace her as Lust's eternal lover. As with all Vices and Virtues, Wrath is gifted with various enchanments to ensure a prolonged lifespan. She is incredibly strong, both physically and mentally. In a slightly childish action after a bad day, Wrath had lightly kicked a recently built tower in Pisa. That tower is now leaning 13 degrees to one side and has not yet stopped its movement. Her body is annoyingly resistant to physical attacks and heals physical wounds very rapidly, as with all other Vices and Virtues. In the many eons of her existence, Wrath had read countless tomes from equally numerous locations all over the world. In the days before magick was forgotten, Wrath and her fellow Vices accumulated a vast knowledge of spells and incantations, ranging from the mundane to the spectacular. Wrath's soul, upon her rare defeat, immediately enters the reincarnation cycle and is reborn into another human shell. The process is impervious to any outside manipulation, being the will of the God's themselves. Due, quite simply, to the very nature of her being, Wrath's soul is immune to occult ministrations and outside manipulations. It is impossible for one to even try to control angry, fury, and hatred. Personality: True to her name and immortal spirit, Wrath is a particularly vengeful, spiteful and hateful woman. She seldom smiles and a cheerful laugh is nigh impossible to coax from her lips. Only one creature has ever been able to pierce the almost impenetrable walls of Wrath's soul and she killed that man's shell with her very hands. She, presumably, holds dominion over the sin of Wrath and embodies it perfectly. No offense goes unpunished and weakness of body or mind is an unacceptable trespass against her. She accepts no excuses and when angered, is practically unstoppable. Her voice is as cold as the North Wind, biting through the mind as easily as a cold zephyr cuts through skin straight to the bone. Bio: Milennia ago, the gods created a woman. Her name was Pandora and she was both blessed and cursed with incredible curiosity. She was also given a box and told to never open it. Pandora was created to be the perfect wife for a Titan, who passed her onto his own brother. However, the universe cannot exist without balance. When Pandora was created, it sought to find a way to counteract this supreme good witha supreme evil. Thus, Diasthos was born. She was created to be the exact opposite of Pandora, save the fact that he too was presented with a box. Hideous, untalented, and lonely, Diasthos was the polar opposite of Pandora. As most people know, Pandora's box was filled with the Vices, evils that would later plague mankind. To counteract this as well, Diasthos' box contained the Virtues, spirits that would maintain the balance when both Pandora and Diasthos were gone. For years, the Vices and Virtues waged a covert war against each other, always managing to stay concealed from humanity behind a veil of secrecy. They've taken on human forms, and walked amongst mortals, silently fighting a war that has gone on for centuries. This war was never meant to end, for each side will remain equal, as it is meant on the Grand Design. However, every rule has a loophole, and it has been found. Should Pandora's and Diasthys' boxes ever be united, the side responsible will gain dominion over all existence, and the power to do, quite literally, anything they desire. Wrath new very well of this supposed loophole in Cosmic Law. She knew her former lover had grown weary of the mortal thread and would soon attempt to locate the boxes. She knew what it would mean and what vast gifts Lust would be bestowed with. Yet, she did nothing. Wrath remained indifferent to the entire situation, an immensely odd act for the sin of anger itself. She was Lust's closest, and only, confidant and as such, was torn between her duties as the embodiment of sin, and her duties as a sentient being plagued by emotion. In an act never before seen, and never since repeated, the Virtues formed a temporary cease-fire with the remaining Vices, realizing that Lust was hell-bent on getting what he desired and that neither side alone was fully capable of ceasing their assault. Wrath was an apprehensive player in this game, remaining quiet and contemplative as the Virtues and Vices plotted their scheme. On a cold, wintry night outside of Vienna, Wrath met with Lust in secret. He informed her of his plans, his desires and how he would stop at nothing to find those boxes, wherever they were hiding. Wrath berated him for his actions, screaming to the heavens themselves that Lust was an incomprehensible fool for daring to attempt to slip through a cosmic loophole. It was at this moment that Lust's manipulative nature came into full effect. He seduced Wrath, as he did with most humans, attempting to draw her mind away from, what he referred to as, "the mindless ministrations of those accursed Virtues", and led her to believe that he alone was the only person in his right mind. They spent three days ago, weraing out their human shells to the point where they were both hardly able to move. While his lover rested, Lust left Wrath alone, continuing his search for the boxes. It was shortly after then that he located the box of Diasthys, a simple, brown, leather-clad container capable of trapping and sealing away the same Vices it had once held. Ecstatic that he was half way to his dominance, Lust, in an arrogant manner befitting Pride himself, decided to give a demonstration and test of his newfound ability. He trapped Hope and Faith, two strong Virtues, within Diasthys' box, loudly announcing that no Virtue was ever able to defeat him again. It is fitting that a Virtue never would. Wrath, seething with anger and hatred from her reunion, and sebsequent unwelcome departure, of Lust, approached her former lover, throwing lightning at the Vice's feet. A ferocious battle ensued, one of which the muses still sing. Lust's fire against Wrath's lightning as a stunning match. The two repeatedly released eons of hatred and anger through their weapons, sparks flashing amidst the burning flames. It all came to a silent end when Wrath's blade finally pierced Lust's heart, similar to how his actions repeatedly broke hers. The fires died down and the roaring flames quieted. Lust said nothing, merely staring at the blade and at Wrath before his physical vessel expired in a column of flame. The box that held Hope and Faith clattered to the ground, sitting quietly as Wrath glared down at it. With the power to destroy and contain the Virtues, her worst enemies, lying at her feet, Wrath simply walked away. She could not deal with it at the time. her mind was too clouded by anger, hatred, loathing and, for the first time, true sadness. Her eyes travelled down to the ring on her finger, her fist clenching. Electricity coursed through the stone and her solemn footsteps faded into the night. After she had killed the one who was both her most beloved companion, yet most hated antagonist, Wrath made one promise. It was one that she would stick by throughout all of her lives. No man would ever get the best of her again. Category:Character Category:Brotherhood of Sin